masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Promotion
Hello everyone! :) I just took a little break from helping others level up for "Operation Shieldwall" & this guide came to mind. The reason that I am making this is because there are more & more people getting started from the position of "not playing video games" to "playing video games on a regular basis". RPGs(Role Playing Games) are more complex because they require a player to customize their characters skills, gear, appearance, etc... If you're one of those players that want to promote a character class, but don't do it because you're afraid that you won't get the same exact character build again, this system is for you. Please understand that I am not making this guide to be boastful or have a superiority complex, I just want to help players who are new to the RPG elements of the "Mass Effect 3" multiplayer. Please do not be discouraged when you see other players build their characters without having to resort to using a piece of paper & a pen/pencil. These gamers are used to playing RPGs and in time, you too won't have to resort to using a piece of paper & a pen/pencil. I tried to keep this as simple as possible, hopefully no one is going to have any problems using this "quick & easy" system. APPEARANCE... Upon "promoting" your character class, the color of your specific favorite character will be reset back to its default setting. I don't remember the exact set-up of this menu as my console is off at the moment, but please just follow this general idea... Color = Given that some colors have varying degrees of shade/tint/whatever(like "Pink" for example), use this system. Let's say you chose the color "Pink"... Go all the way to the top left color of the color pallete and make sure that you count how many times you had to go down. Now, count how many times you had to go to the right; use "zero" if you didn't move right at all. Here is an example of how you would write down this information. When I say "down arrow" or "right arrow", I want you to draw that arrow. :) Primary Color = Pink down arrow 7 right arrow 0 Tint Color = Blue down arrow 9 right arrow 3 Secondary Color = Orange down arrow 2 right arrow 1 Pattern = It will either be none, pattern 1, pattern 2, or camuflage. Simply write which one you're using. Pattern Color = Yellow down arrow 5 right arrow 2 Skin Color = Peach down arrow 1 right arrow 3 Light Color = Green down arrow 3 right arrow 2 POWERS... The first 3 do not branch out, but the last 3 do. Since this is the case, you will just pay attention to the last 3 that do branch out. Here is what it would look like in your paper. Once again, when I say "down arrow" or "up arrow", please draw that arrow... Reave = up arrow, down arrow, up arrow Lift Grenade = down arrow, up arrow, down arrow That's all folks! :) Now you can "promote" your character class without fear of loosing your preferred character(s) build again! :) I sincerely hope that someone finds this information useful! :) 01:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC)